


Just Look At You

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo looks Sean over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look At You

My God, Sean, look at you. Do you have any idea what you look like?

The tape, yeah I'm glad I chose tape and not rope. Rope would require more work, would make you think that you were worth my time. But the tape ... it made it easy to render you helpless and silent. Bound and gagged with duct tape. It's kind of edgy in an industrial way.

And damn, am I artistic or what? I could have taken all your clothes off, but you're a strong, buff guy and I daresay you'd find some comfort in looking at yourself and the tattoos. But you don't look so tough with your pants on the floor next to you, do you? Not so tough with your shoes and socks on, and your shirt still on but unbuttoned.

Yeah, not so tough with your jockeys down around your thighs. That's downright poetic if I do say so myself. It makes you look cheap, you know? Makes you look like a whore someone used and then discarded.

Which is pretty much what happened, isn't it? You were good like that, Sean. Good lying on your side, unable to spread your legs. Maybe it was a little uncomfortable having to lie on the basement floor curled around you, but damn, it was worth it.

Worth it to feel your bound wrists against my belly. Worth it because with your legs like that, bound by tape and your shorts, you were tight. Tight enough that I know it hurt when I shoved into you.

And you liked that hurt didn't you? Liked the feel of my cock forcing its way into you? You liked the whole thing actually; you where hard before I even started fucking you. And once I did, no matter how hard you struggled and tried to throw me off, you liked it even more.

No it goes beyond liking, doesn't it, slut? You fucking loved it; if you hadn't been gagged, you'd have been begging for more, begging for it harder, begging for my cock. Oh yeah, you thought you were safe behind the gag but fuck, Sean I felt and saw how you stopped struggling to get away and started struggling to take more. But you see, this wasn't about what you wanted. You wanted to wrap yourself around me or to push back against me, all while you begged like the slut you are. And oh yeah, you wanted me to come inside you, didn't you?

That's really too bad. Because you see, Sean, you haven't earned that yet. That's why you're sitting there in a puddle of my come; that's why I pulled out and shot all over your ass and balls.

I called you a whore just now but I was wrong. You're not a whore because you're not worth paying. You're not a slave because you're not worth collaring. You're not a slut because you're not worth coming in.

You're an object, Sean. A thing for me to use and abuse and then walk away from until I need it again.

You look so scared right now. Is it because I'm back and I'm hard again? Or is that more humiliation than fear? Oh yeah that's it. You're _still_ hard, aren't you Sean? And that's what you fear, what humiliates you most of all. You're afraid to admit it, that's why you've pulled your knees up, hoping to hide it from me.

But that's OK. You don't have to admit it. I know.

I mean really Sean....

Just look at you.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second time one of [](http://jommy.livejournal.com/profile)[**jommy**](http://jommy.livejournal.com/)'s non gerbil pictures has inspired a snippet from me. I never posted it to this journal, so it's a repost. I've always enjoyed the process of fitting words to an illustration and so I very much hope this isn't the last time. Sadly, the picture is no longer available--it's a picture of Bean tied up with duct tape being looked over by someone.


End file.
